


【菲玟】第一次

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 幸福到要死掉了
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 8





	【菲玟】第一次

＊現背向，勿上升  
＊私設有，OOC注意  
＊有車，慎入

「昇玟，真的可以嗎？」原本就低沉的嗓音被壓得更低了，李龍馥眨著一雙小鹿般清澈的大眼，小心翼翼地問。  
「可以的，」金昇玟說，帶著他獨有的穩重，露出略微狡黠的笑顏，「而且我把大家都支開了不必那麼小聲啦。」  
李龍馥聞言乖順地閉上了眼睛，整個人湊上前索吻，金昇玟輕笑了聲便含住他微翹的嘴唇深吻起來。  
一個是不折不扣的努力家，一個是性格善良的認真小孩，在一起後他們都醉心於提升吻技，只為給彼此更享受也更甜蜜的時刻。  
輕柔地舔舐牙齒背面，時不時刷過上顎，金昇玟微瞇著眼觀察李龍馥纖長的、顫動著的睫毛，舌頭探進對方的嘴中。李龍馥馬上擒住闖進口腔的小蛇，一遍一遍從舌根舔過舌側到舌尖，繞圈按摩著，手漸漸滑到金昇玟的腰側攬住，感受每每掃過敏感處對方輕微的顫抖。  
金昇玟捧起李龍馥精緻的臉蛋賣力地推擠他的舌頭，調皮的眼皮仍然沒有閉上，看著他散落了點點星群的雙頰逐漸從白晝變至傍晚的紅霞。李龍馥抬手扶上金昇玟的頸側，含住他的下唇吮吻，像在品嘗鮮嫩的水果，不放過任何一個水潤香甜的角落。  
直到金昇玟推著李龍馥的胸膛，他們才戀戀不捨地結束這個吻，剔透的銀絲掛在兩人的唇間，也不願意分離似地。李龍馥一口氣脫掉了自己的衣裳，然後去解金昇玟的襯衫鈕扣，他今天是白色系的乖巧打扮，襯得整個人都是模範生的純淨氣質。金昇玟則迷戀地撫上對方的腹肌，又嫉妒又羨慕地勾過性感的線條，惹得李龍馥向後縮了縮。  
像平時一樣依偎在對方身上，李龍馥拉開敞開的領口、趴在金昇玟的胸前並埋在頸間蹭了蹭，汲取少年獨特的氣味，而後如小貓般以略粗糙的舌面撫過脆弱的皮膚。金昇玟含著手指眼裡泛起一層水霧，溼潤溫熱的觸感一路向下來到胸口時，他發出了一聲明顯的嗚咽。  
「昇玟？」深怕對方感到不舒服李龍馥馬上停下了動作，金昇玟卻搖搖頭打斷了他的遲疑，隨後抬起腰剝掉褲子和內褲，示意李龍馥也做一樣的事。  
終於坦誠相見的瞬間兩人都害羞地別開了目光，不敢直視赤身的戀人散發著青澀的誘人。李龍把心一橫率先用小手覆上對方秀氣的分身，然後挪動腿坐得更近了些，雙手併用圈起兩人併起的莖身上下滑動了起來。  
「哼嗯……」彼此的熱度交織在一塊，金昇玟也加入戰局，手指靈活地繞著冠狀頂端打轉，又傾身去親李龍馥的唇，他挑逗著輕啃對方的嘴角，被對方騰出的一隻手按住後腦勺狠狠地進攻。根本在掠奪口腔裡所有氧氣，金昇玟被吻得昏昏沉沉早就忘了繼續手中的動作，李龍馥一個巧勁摩擦得他幾乎要繳械才勉強拾起一點神智。  
「等、等一下，」快到頂點前停下來不是件容易的事，對戀人總是很體貼的李龍馥也只能壓抑著粗喘細聽他的指示，「lix……幫我開一下那邊我的櫃子第二層，有一罐藍色的瓶子。」  
金昇玟的私人物品一向擺放得井井有條，李龍馥很快便找到了，拿在手上細細端詳，那是一罐用了一半的潤滑劑。  
「你知道怎麼做嗎？」李龍馥紅著臉將它遞給金昇玟，有些艱難地開口，「為什麼只有一半？」  
「知道。」卻是金昇玟不假思索地打開瓶蓋，在手心倒了大量液體，捂熱後直接抹上嬌嫩的後穴，搓揉了數下便打入一指，「我一直在練習、嗯、所以有用掉……」  
剎那間李龍馥覺得有什麼在心裡炸開來了，又甜又辛辣的情感在他的胸中翻騰，金昇玟、他的昇玟，居然會為了他做到如此地步。他們第一次墜入愛河、第一次親吻、第一次互相撫慰都給了彼此，現在金昇玟為了他們的第一次合而為一，居然早就做好了準備。李龍馥覺得自己鐵定是最幸福的人，心底甜滋滋的他吻上金昇玟的額角，握住對方有點疲軟的性器揉捏以分散開拓的辛苦。  
「嗯……」金昇玟又含上左手手指強行嚥下到嘴邊嚶嚀，底下右手手指摳弄著內壁又擠入第二指。漂亮的指頭撐開洞口又深深埋入，過多的潤滑打溼了股間，隨著他的動作發出羞恥的水聲。  
「昇玟，還好嗎？要不要幫忙？」又是落在眉心的柔軟，李龍馥看著金昇玟的模樣十分難受，持續親吻他的臉頰安慰他。  
「沒關係，這樣就好了……」喘了好幾口氣總算緩過來，金昇玟抽出手指時忍不住渾身打顫，他偏過頭與李龍馥交換氣息，回應了浸滿四肢百骸的愛意。  
金昇玟關於這檔事的知識全是網路上看來學來的，親身經驗完全就是零，他只知道躺下來最大限度折起細長的腿，讓李龍馥最容易能操作下一步。是金昇玟的細膩和貼心，李龍馥被眼前的景象和眼前人的舉止驚訝得一滯，他整個人都暖暖地包裹住了。  
挺立的分身在泛著晶瑩水光的穴口來回試探，兩人的呼吸都因為對未知的緊張而開始紊亂，這是第一次，他們都想一起擁有最好的印象、最好的體驗。  
「我愛你。」李龍馥渾厚的嗓音敲打著金昇玟的耳膜，最動聽的情話直直擊在他心上，「我愛你，昇玟。」  
「我也愛你，lix。」泛紅的眼尾似要燃燒，蜜一般的眼神似要融化。愛就是這麼神奇的一件事，不熟悉的種種、不懂的種種……在相愛的時刻萬物都找到它該有的運行，一切都變得契合。  
深入體內灼熱刺痛的感覺讓金昇玟不禁尖叫出聲，他立刻咬緊了手指忍耐，只剩嘶嘶抽氣聲從齒間漏出。這下李龍馥可著急了，心疼遠高於興奮，放輕了動作嘗試從溫暖的穴道裡退出，立刻被金昇玟的要求制止，「lix你可以動了，你動一動、嗯……」  
於是他順從本能地擺動胯部，不敢太快太重，聽著戀人的指示循序漸進地頂弄。  
「上面一點、唔lix，上面一點！啊！」金昇玟知道碰到哪裡可以讓自己最舒服，都說聰明的人總是很色情的，大概就是在講這種無師自通的勾人色氣。被碾過敏感點使他倏地弓起腰，原本吃痛的呼喊也變了調，李龍馥感受到後穴的縮緊，開始每一下都很認真地往那處進攻。  
金昇玟為著不叫出聲手指都要被咬爛，李龍馥也不知道他究竟是在堅持什麼，只好替他解救了可憐的手指與自己十指緊扣，一面用讓人酥了半邊身子的低音哄著：「都把大家都支開了不必那麼小聲啦，昇玟，我想聽。」  
戀人好聽的聲音像能蠱惑人一般，金昇玟放聲呻吟，平時清亮的聲音如今變得甜膩黏糊，蕩漾的尾音撩撥得李龍馥不能自已。他是第一次見到這副模樣的金昇玟，只消一眼便令他瘋狂著迷。  
痛感、快感、滿足感，接連幾種強烈的感受不可遏止地湧上來，金昇玟將指甲鑲進李龍馥結實的背部，要把自己被賜予的全奉還回去。李龍馥加重了攻勢，拉過金昇玟的腿環住精瘦的腰，變換角度將最脆弱的軟肉攪弄得更徹底。  
瀕臨高潮的時候金昇玟先射了，白濁沾滿兩個人的小腹和胸膛，李龍馥則急忙拔了出來，射在金昇玟還闔不攏的穴口。  
在一片黏糊糊中，金昇玟忽然感覺到有不同於汗水精液的珍珠落在胸上，好不容易聚焦的雙眼才看清是李龍馥正在哭泣。  
「lix不要哭啊……」拭去對方的淚珠，親暱地摸著眼角可愛的紋路，金昇玟管不著潔癖問題緊緊抱住了李龍馥，纏綿溫存。  
「昇玟，我幸福到要死掉了……」李龍馥吸吸鼻子說著傻話，張開雙臂回抱住金昇玟，然後用一如往常真誠的神情說道：「我好愛你，謝謝你。」  
第一次墜入愛河是你，第一次擁抱幸福是你。而我確信那之後的每一次，都會是你。


End file.
